The present invention relates generally to marinades for meat and fish and, more particularly, to an acidulant system for marinades which enables the marinades to deliver a strong sour flavor with minimal textural degradation in the substrate meat or fish.
A marinade is a seasoned liquid in which foods such as meat and fish are soaked (marinated) in order to absorb desirable flavors. Most marinades contain herbs, spices and other ingredients. In the event that a sour flavor is desired in the finished product, marinades may include an acidulant (lemon juice, vinegar or wine) as well. In order to generate sufficient sour flavor in the marinated product, a high level of acid is necessary; this typically brings the pH of the marinade to below pH 2.0. Unfortunately, marinades which contain such very acidic acidulants producing these low pH""s tend to degrade the texture and negatively affect the overall quality of the substrate meat or fish. Also, since marinades are often applied by soaking the meat or fish substrate in the marinade so that the substrate absorbs the flavors, marinating by soaking in very acidic marinades must be done in acid resistant containers made of glass, ceramic, or stainless steel.
The present invention provides an acidulant ingredient for marinades which is far less acidic than conventional acidulants, yet delivers strong sour flavor and causes minimal textural degradation.
The present invention comprises a unique combination of citric acid and sodium citrate producing an acidulant system with a pH in the range of about 2.5 to 5, and preferably in the range of about 3.25 to 4.25, which is intended to be delivered to the substrate meat or fish at a level in the range of about 0.1 to 0.35% based on the weight of the substrate. Delivery of the acidulant system refers to the amount available to be absorbed by the substrate, e.g., 1 gram of acidulant in the marinade going into 100 grams of meat would produce a 1% delivery.
For meat (chicken, beef and pork), the respective delivered levels of citric acid and sodium citrate in the acidulant system are determined by the formula:
a=y/x2
where a is about 7.5 to 14, preferably about 8 to 12, and most preferably about 11.1, y is the percentage by weight of sodium citrate to be delivered to the substrate based on the weight of the substrate, and x is the percentage by weight of citric acid to be delivered to the substrate based on the weight of the substrate. Additionally, x must lie in the range of about 0.1% to 0.4%. A preferred composition will contain 0.18% by weight delivered citric acid and 0.36% by weight delivered sodium citrate. For example, for different a""s, x and y may have the following values with x and y listed in percentages by weight delivered:
For seafood (fish and shrimp), the delivered acidulant of the present invention is determined by the formula:
b=y/x2
where b equals from about 10 to 16, preferably about 12.5 to 15, and most preferably is about 13.8, y is the percentage by weight of sodium citrate to be delivered to the substrate based on the weight of the substrate, and x is the percentage by weight of citric acid to be delivered to the substrate based on the weight of the substrate. Also, x must be in the range of about 0.1 to 0.19% delivered citric acid. For example, in a preferred embodiment, x will be about 0.14%, y will be about 0.27%, and b will be about 13.8.
The above-described acidulant system may be used in a wide variety of marinades where it is desired to deliver a strong sour or very acidic flavor. The other ingredients of the marinades will include water and other flavors such as lemon, lime, mustard, etc. as well as neutral ingredients like starches and other thickeners. Without limiting the applicability of the acidulant system of the present invention to marinades of any suitable kind, the following table lists an exemplary marinade formulation:
The above marinade would be mixed and reconstituted when desired at a level of 20%-30% dry marinade to 70%-80% water, on a weight basis. This reconstituted marinade would then be used at a 10%-20% (w/w) level of marinade to chicken (i.e., 10 g to 20 g liquid marinade to 100 g substrate meat).
Marinades containing the acidulant system of the invention may be applied by any of the known techniques for marinating either on a small scale or a commercial scale. For example, on a small scale they may be applied, preferably under refrigeration at about 4xc2x0 C., by static soaking the meat or fish in a container for about 2 to 3 hours. On a large scale, the marinades may be applied, preferably under refrigeration at about 4xc2x0 C., by tumbling the meat or fish in tumbler containers for pre-arranged times (typically on the order of about 30 minutes), or by injecting the marinade directly into the substrate. For example, for chicken applications, the marinade is typically injected at a 10% (w/w) level followed by tumbling at 60 rpm for 30 minutes with or without vacuum. Alternatively, the chicken may be tumble marinated at the same level of marination at 60 rpm for 30 minutes with or without vacuum.
Additionally, it is noted that citrates other than sodium citrate may be used where government regulations allow and the differing flavor notes associated with the different citrates are desired. Thus, in lieu of some or all of the sodium citrate, any one of the following may be used: ammonium citrate, calcium citrate, magnesium citrate, citrate.
The following examples are provided to further illustrate the present invention.